vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
146697-wildstar-too-war-oriented
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- *fingers crossed* | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Welcome to an American game. Injected with some sattire (towards American culture aswell). I have played MANY Korean games... I never once complained about their obsession with little girls(and sexualization of their attire) or weird cat eared races or w/e... or even that faces by default are Asian looking or even straight up anime/Manga styled. Often times their games push the idea of mass grouping to zerg world bosses, fight over open world loot. Grind is the true test of skill, those who work the hardest get the best reward... ect... luck playing a huge role aswell... very typical features of Asian mmos most of which stems from Asian culture... so instead of trying to change an Asian game to be American styled seems a little ridiculous right? Well I thought so too. America has been at war almost it's entire existence, knowing that amd how wow pitted players against each other pretty easily they figured they could create conflict by harnessing the us vs them mentality... Sorry war is bad for you... Don't you feel sad when you kill hundreds and thousands of creatures to level up/gear in mmorpgs? I bet more boars die every day in mmos than people in real life but that doesn't seem to bother you? | |} ---- And there are plenty of spots in this game as in others where individual quests highlight the moral questionability of this outlook. Often, this comes through playing both factions, and seeing the "heroes" of the opposing faction discussed as doing terrible things to the locals and to current faction member NPCs. Sometimes it comes through dialogue questioning your character's faction's actions. This includes quests where the costs of war are considered, and the idea of warfare as a means to an end are questioned as a whole. Stories about war are a great opportunity to point out that wars are terrible for everyone involved bystanders too. Heck, in this setting, the conflict between the Exiles us our FREEEEDUUUUUUM! and the Dominion order, and good governance don't warrant anyone killing anybody, but both sides resort to blowing each other up pretty quickly, and regularly. That's more an indictment than a glorification. For ages in WoW, until it became easy and sure enough to not warrant the experiment, folks attempted to see how high a level a character could reach without killing anything. My wife did so, and was able to reach a surprisingly high level before Blizzard added in experience for gathering professions and for daily professions quests, which made reaching maximum level that way a certainty. I've yet to figure out whether my gathering tradeskill experience applies ONLY to the tradeskill itself, or to the general character level experience as well, so I don't know whether 'pacifist' leveling only non-kill quests will work in Wildstar, but the point about choosing your zones and quest hubs to suit you if roleplaying, your character is a solid one. | |} ---- ---- ---- -10 internetz for not using the Shining's elevator scene here. | |} ---- To be fair, the death of Brightland's wife felt really cheap and artificial, so I can totally understand why the emotional impact of that event would fall flat. Now the destruction of that tree in Everstar - that felt genuine. | |} ---- Try leveling a Dominion character. I find the stories to be MUCH more sincere and meaningful. Zin's quests are both flighty (like her pop sensation personality, and also deeply serious at times). Toric Antevian (hands down best character in the game) also has some of the MOST dramatic and genuinely heroic / devastating quests in recent MMO memory. There's still bits of war in there, but the Dominion is much more interested in reclaiming their Eldan heritage, the Exiles are sort of just trouble some thorns in the way of that from the Dominion storyline side. EDIT: IF you do level a dom, start in Levian Bay to explore Eldan ruins with Zin / end up in Ellevar exploring more ruins with Toric and his brother Calledor. Start in Crimson Isle to destroy stuff with Mondo and help the Draken great Hunt :3 Edited November 10, 2015 by Nazryn | |} ---- Yup, that's what happens when a person goes into something with a set of prejudices and stereotypes, and makes no attempt to see past them. | |} ---- ---- You know, death of his wife basically made Deadeye what he is throughout rest of the game - That sort of bitter vigilante who probably making good portion of female comunity drop their panties.. So saying it was artifical... maybe but it has huge impact on the characted and that is far from what I would call "nobody cared". And those were just examples from early game as I didnt want to spoil things from the higher level locations. There is a lot - and I am not telling, as I myslef havent discovered everything and I would hate if somebody spoiled it for me. | |} ---- Wildstar isn't meant to be taken 100% serious. Comparing it to a war movie it's closer to Hot Shots than Saving Private Ryan. | |} ---- We are talking about the man who was about to kill my Aurin and Mordesh when he accidentally opened their cryopods because they weren't his wife right? I can't be the only one who finds Deadeye to be a pretty bland character can I? He has the personality of a potato and was a jerk face before his wife got fridged, still is. Heck, Major Aurelis had a really genuine and distraught reaction when the exiles kidnapped and murdered his son.. It was a pretty emotional moment and it clearly devastated him... | |} ---- ---- He was not about to kill anyone. He just wasnt there to save "you" (aka insert player character) but his wife. He saved you instead so he wanted you to help him. Decent trade in exile spirit if you ask me. Ofcourse your opinion would be valuable to me. But I cant respect opinion of ANYONE who has chua portrait. Sorry. | |} ---- Complain much?? | |} ----